1 Message Sent
by Izaya-Aki
Summary: [ I like you.] That secret he wanted to keep... With the slip of his hand... "What will he think?"
1. Chapter 1

It was the weekend and his younger brother was off on a mission while Rin stayed behind. He had spent half the day outside and was now resting in their shared dorm room.

Rolled up in his covers, Rin drowsily closed his eyelids and went off to sleep.

However, his nap was cut short as his phone vibrated loudly in his pants pocket startling him awake. As he cracked one eye open he hastily snatched his phone out of his pocket and glared at the screen. All crankiness disappeared as he looked at the message's sender.

_Shima._

Rin grinned sitting up in his bed. As he read the message he pictured his pink-haired friend's care-free smile.

[ _Hey Okumura! Are you free? If you could I'd love if you'd join me for lunch! I'm inviting the girls too! ;-D _]

Ready to reply, Rin glanced to the box right below the message. Inside the box, were three words. It was a draft of a message, and looking at it he knew why it was never sent.

[_ I like you._]

These feelings he had for Shima had developed over time. Maybe it was the way he was always joking around. It could've been that Shima had proudly introduced him to his own family as his friend even after finding out that he was the son of Satan. Perhaps it was both of those things combined. All Rin could tell was that being around him made his day just a bit better, but he planned to never tell Shima.

How would he react? Rin was scared to find out, and then, there was his pride of all things that stopped him as well. Wrapping his head around these thoughts, he didn't register his familiar's voice fast enough to stop what was about to happen.

_Hey Rin! What are you looking at? I wanna see! Let me look! Let me look!_

Kuro pounced on him in a fit of curiosity and excitement which caused Rin to lose his balance making him fall of the edge of the bed onto the floor.

"Ding!"

The half-demon boy cursed as heard the familiar sound of his phone. That secret he so carefully wanted to hide was just sent off to the person he didn't want to find out about it the most. While he stared at his phone in despair, it lit up once again revealing a picture of a white envelope and a inscription right below it.

_1 Message Sent. _


	2. Chapter 2

[ _I like you. _]

_1 Message Sent_

...

"Ouch!"

_Rin! I'm sorry!_

Rin got off of the floor and picked up his phone. His face burned with embarrassment, and his hands trembled while he gripped his phone. He kept his eyes on the screen no matter how much he wished to look away or pretend it was all a bad dream.

The next few minutes were long and quiet. Rin stared at his phone and waited while holding his breath.

_Rin! You're turning purple! Breathe!_

Nothing, yet again.

Becoming fed up, Kuro decided to use his last resort: mentioning food.

_Rin,_ _Ukobach's_ _making_ _your_ _favorite_-

"I get to eat my favorite today? YES!"

The half demon was out of his trance and next to Kuro, who was by the door, in a second.

_Typical_, Kuro thought and for some reason Rin didn't mention it. The cat demon was grateful.

However his accomplishment was spoiled by the phone vibrating in Rin's hand. Kuro watched as Rin frantically glanced to the screen once again.

[ _Hehe, that's what friends are for right? So, you want to meet outside the dorms?_]

Reading the text, Rin was shocked. It's true that he had wished Shima would assume the text had meant something else or that it was just a mistake but he hadn't expected _that. _To be friend-zoned right off the bat was too much for him.

"Of course he thought I meant it as friends."

And Rin wasn't sure if he should be happy, sad, or angry with Shima's reply. However, he did have a smile on his face as he sent a reply.

[ _Yep! I'll be there in a moment! _]

Maybe like his text portrayed Rin really did like him as a friend. Part of him wanted to convince himself that, but the tears slipping down his smiling face said otherwise.

_Rin?_ _What_ _happened_?

Kuro,with his ears down, looked at Rin's face. He didn't know the exact reason for it, but he knew it was on that phone. So, Kuro jumped into Rin's arms knocking the phone to the floor.

"I'm okay. Thanks, Kuro."

He clearly wasn't alright, but he didn't want to miss the chance to see Shima today. As Rin felt Kuro jump onto his his shoulder, he began to rub the tears off of his face. After picking up his phone, he left the dorm room leaving Kuro behind. Rin tried his best to greet Shima, Shiemi, and Izumo with a grin.

"How have you been, Rin?", Shiemi asked sending him a excited smile back.

_Today_ _was one of __the_ _worst_ _days_ _of_ _my_ _life._

"Great! How about you, Shiemi?"_  
_

* * *

I had this chapter typed earlier but, I didn't like it, so I kept changing it. In the end, this was the result. I hope you like it!

**Reviews****:**

**Surely Blue**: Thank you! Yes, it was a bit fast now that I'm reading it again. Did you like his response? Although, this chapter probably wasn't very funny...

**Akatsuki Fatale**: No, it is not complete! I just waited to post it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and adding this story to your favorites!


End file.
